


When It’s Almost Over

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [21]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, pre-race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Charles is fearing the upcoming season and his switch to Ferrari. Pierre's there to ease his mind.Set Brazil, 2018





	When It’s Almost Over

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I was inspiration less XD

Two races. Brazil and Abu Dhabi are the only remaining ones of the longest season in F1 history. Yet, to Charles it feels as if it has gone by in a few weeks. Next year it won’t be fun and games anymore. Sauber gave him time to find his roothing in the sport. Ferrari will expect results immediately. Sebastian as his teammate will be different to Marcus as well. Now people are going to look at him and wonder if his Goldenboy-status is justified. Charles doesn’t care that much about what the media says. He knows his own abilities, his own failures. The pressure is worrying him. He can break under pressure and when he does the wrong things come out of his mouth. If he complains about the car the way he did in the beginning of the season, Ferrari wouldn’t be able to laugh with it. He has seen Sebastian’s recent interviews. They’re different compared to those at RedBull. He keeps defending the team’s every move, even when it is’t the right one. Charles didn’t want to become an Italian puppet. 

“Hey, you okay?” The familiar voice enters his thoughts. Charles blinks a few times to clear his mind. Green eyes filled with worry, are looking him over. “You were silent for a bit… You okay?” Pierre takes a hold of his hand before squeezing it reassuringly. Charles smiles: “I’m fine. Just a bit lost in thought. Don’t you feel like it’s been a few days since we went to Australia? Now we’re in a plane on our way to Brazil and the last race is in two weeks.”  
Pierre nods with a grin. “Yes, I’m so excited! I can’t wait to race for RedBull. No more struggling in the back and pricks who create chaos at the start.”  
Charles knows that his boyfriend is waiting for the season to be over. He wants to go to Milton Keynes more than anything. He doesn’t seem to feel the pressure at all. Charles wishes he would have the same mentality.  
Pierre notices the way the brunet’s demeanor changes.  
“You’ll do great at Ferrari. You’re an amazing driver and you never disappoint. If all of those previous drivers could handle such a team, you can definitely.” Pierre concluded before placing a small kiss on Charles’ lips.  
“I love you, mon petit.” He whispers.  
Charles smiles, feeling a part of the worry leave him. Even when everything’s almost over, he’ll always have Pierre by his side.


End file.
